Thud, Thud
by Inamioly
Summary: Addison is awaken by a loud, infuriating noise. It seems that someone believed she would be a good mother. Will she be able to do it alone? Does she even want to? Will Sam be there for her?
1. Thud, thud

Thud. Thud.

Addison groaned into her pillow, smothering it with both her hands in an attempt to choke whatever was causing such an infuriating sound.

Thud.

She glanced at the alarm clock that had fallen onto the floor as a result of the inner conflict between the sleepy woman and the noisy visitor. It was barely dawn, she had at least three more hours of sleep. The thought itself made her let out an anguished cry, as she knew that once she was brutally awaken, not even a sleeping pill could get her to sleep again.

Thud.

Ugh. That maddening sound again. Maybe someone was dying… no, they would have paged her should that be the case.

"I'm up, I'm up!" She bellowed miserably, her eyes slightly open, once more using her pillow as a headrest, defeated. "I'm… up." She mumbled and forced herself to sit on the bed, gently brushing her eyes with her fists. Glancing around, she found herself in the living-room, a glass of wine on the table beside her. She put on her slippers and bit back a yawn. Blinking a few times first to adjust to the newly acquired position, she lazily strolled towards the main door. "Who is it?" She called.

No response.

"Who is it?" Addison asked, this time slightly louder.

Still no-one was answering.

"Come on." Sighing furiously, she peeked through the peephole. No people, no cars wandering on the road, no birds singing exasperatingly stridently. The street was clear and empty, and an enormous torrent of water threatened to flood the entire region. She hated rain. It made her want to go back to sleep, to curl up in her comfy bed, warmed by her soft sheets and lose a gigantic amount of time dreaming. And what was really making her the moodiest person awake in the entire state was the fact she knew she would be spending the following three hours lying in her bed and staring at the ceiling for the lack of a better and more interesting thing to do. "I bet it was that Johnson's kid." She grumbled under her breath, wordlessly cursing the infant, and surrendered to the feeble silence that soared over the street. Taking her eye out of the peephole, she smacked the door with unnecessary strength. "It would not be the first time, not when I have caught him sneaking up…" Her words trailed off as a faint sound caught her attention. It could not be… no, it surely had to be Milo.

She glued her ear to the door.

"Oh my God." Addison opened it in a rush and squinted her eyes as a lightning struck, kneeling down on the wet floor. "You're not Milo…" Her fingers caressed a pink cot, not totally unlike a rudimentary basket, in which an equally pink blanket was wrapped around something soft. "Let's get you warmed up, shall we, sweetie?" Torn between eyes sore with concern and mouth slightly parted in wonder, she opted by allowing a gentle smile to grace her lips.

Picking the cot up, she kicked the door close, not even bothering to look back and see if it was, indeed, locked, and headed towards the balmy division, carefully placing the crib on the couch. She sat beside it, curiously staring at the now peaceful expression the baby was wearing. It was not the first time she had had to deal with abandoned babies. And it certainly was not the first time she had had to take care of such a small human being who lacked parents willing to do it themselves. She should have been used to it. "You never get used to it…" She murmured tenderly, touching the baby's cheek. "When you do, baby, you know it's time for a change of profession." She confided. The baby smiled, or at least, she could have sworn she did.

A sudden apprehension took control over her mind and prevented her from moving a muscle when the fact she had smiled settled in. A baby was in her house. Abandoned, alone, depending on her. And Addison, who could only babysit a cat, and a rather independent one at it, too, was the one who had been nominated to perform such a life threatening job. She breathed in and out.

"In…" She inhaled. "And out." She exhaled. After a few seconds trying to sooth herself, the baby let out a small cry, startling her. "Hum, you look hungry. Are you?" The baby gurgled in response. "I knew you were." She chuckled and sighed in relief. "I am not that inexperienced with babies, you know? I have had my fair share of moments with them." She told the infant, in a sad attempt to convince herself of that.

Addison carefully grabbed the baby and supported the head, standing up from the inviting couch. "Let's do this, baby. I think I have a bottle somewhere…" The small baby's hand found its way onto her hair and, innocently, pulled it. "Ouch. Stop it, baby, please, or I might drop you. Ouch." She managed to free her hair from the chubby little hand and smiled. "You're a big girl. But you can't pull my hair to show it, okay? Pretty please?" She tickled the baby, who giggled back. "I am just going to put you back in the cot so tha-"

She stopped talking, her eyes focused on an old looking piece of paper that appeared to have been shoved into the cot's sheets and was now partially fragmented in the floor. Slowly kneeling down, she captured it, reading the content with difficulty.

_Dear Dr. Montgomery,_

_Thank you for taking care of my baby. I do not have much time left, and I want her to have a good life, a better one than the one she would have if she was adopted by strangers. Though I am fairly certain you do not know me, I know you. I know the life you take, and I know that you care. It is all I need to know. You will be a good mother. And she will love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Someone who loves her_

**A/N: What did you think? I know this story has been made before, but I decided to give it a go anyway. Tell me what you think, and review, so I can get feedback, okay?**

**Febya**


	2. Knock, knock, or not

**Knock, knock.**

Addison sighed, her eyes fixed on the baby girl. Lying down on the couch, her hand tenderly caressing the baby's chest, she felt like crying. Yes, crying would help her. It would make her feel even more miserable, and it would wake up the baby as well. Just what she needed. Her inner conflict came to a halt. She decided she was going to get her sleep back. Somehow, she knew she was going to be able to drift off to dreamland once more. Subconsciously, she attributed it to the warm little body sleeping next to her.

"I wonder how you fell asleep, baby girl…" She murmured against her cheek. "Weren't you hungry?" The baby sighed softly, and Addison took it as a 'no'. "Well, I'm just going to close my eyes. I'm not actually going to sleep, because it's genetically impossible. My mummy was like that too, you know?" Hurt. Painful memories surfaced, and she hid her face on the pillow, in an attempt to smother her sobs. The baby's chubby hand found her finger. "What… Hello." Addison slowly turned around so she was facing her, and found the baby smiling in her sleep. "I'm j- just going t- to let you sleep." Drying her tears with one finger, she closed her eyes.

The house was quiet. The silence would have been unbearable should both of them not be asleep. The kitchen was messy, the bedroom untouched, the once illuminated larder was dark. Milo sat between his girls, enjoying the unusual peace and quiet, his body leant against Addison's, feeling her inhaling and exhaling. The clock ticked twice, its sound startling Milo, who instantly fled from the couch and went to search for a good meal. What he failed to see was a dark silhouette by the window, its hand on the glass, a loving smile beneath its mask.

* * *

_She was having a dream. A dream featuring a mountain embellished with snow, very white snow, and a bag pack. A brown bag pack of which she could see the straps. She was also wearing shorts._

"_Hum…" She inhaled deeply, smiling. "Isn't it beautiful?"_

"_Not as much as you." A warm hand touched her cheek, and she tried to turn around to answer._

_A chuckle was the only warning. Addison grinned._

Her eyes opened unceremoniously and she was surprised to see, through a glance at her watch, that she had actually slept a few hours. More than that, she was absolutely delighted to see the baby girl still sleeping next to her.

"Huh… Addison, are you awake?"

Sam. He was there. Startled, at first, her insides were being twisted with anguish now. She did not want to face him. She did not want to look him in the eyes and see despise, hate, sadness, all towards her. What was going to happen to them? She heard his steady breath, and the silence almost allowed her to hear his heartbeat. She _longed _for his heartbeat. It had once calmed her down. Her best friend, in the beginning. Her lover, in the end. Now… now the path was unclear, and she dreaded the possibility of never having her Sam back. Never being able to talk to him again, or rely on him, or even have him relying on her.

"Yes." She murmured and turned her back to the baby, careful not to let her finger leave the chubby little hand.

He smiled at that. "Awkward position you got yourself into."

She smiled back, somewhat relieved. "I don't mind."

Sam's eyes wandered by the couch, focusing on Addison's for a split second. He saw hurt in them. Quickly averting from her gaze, he eyed the baby curiously.

Addison cleared her throat almost soundlessly. "She was abandoned." She explained. "Someone left her at my doorstep about three hours ago, give or take a few."

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"And now… now she is at my care… me, Addison Montgomery, once Shepherd, divorced, single, and owning a cat." She laughed hollowly at her self-introduction.

They both knew she had been too loud, though. The baby woke up with light cries, and she turned her back to Sam at once, sitting on the couch, the baby in her arms. Sam did not dare to interrupt. Addison spoke in a soft voice. "What happened, baby? Bad dream?" The baby gurgled and smiled. "All better, now." She hugged her.

"Did she just smile?" Sam asked, his voice soft in wonder.

"She did." She confirmed, grinning. "You're a big girl, baby girl."

He got up from the table he had been sitting on and walked towards both girls, placing himself beside them. "That sounded weird." He chuckled. "Doesn't she have a name?"

"The paper didn't say anything. But I suppose," She tickled the baby. "that she deserves a name. Don't you, baby?" The only response she got was a pull of her hair. "Ouch, what have I told you?" Laughing, she released her hair.

"That seemed like a 'yes' to me." Sam grinned and leant back on the couch. "Shoot."

"Hum… Madeleine?" Addison asked. "Hi, Madeleine, hello." The baby ignored her.

"Nop, I don't think she likes it. Too snobbish."

"Catherine? I could call her Kate, then." Sam raised his eyebrows, uncertain, but waved his permission. She snorted. "As if I need permission from you. Right, Kate? Katie?" The baby had found her robe more interesting, and was delightedly chewing it.

"Ha, in your face." Sam laughed, and Addison mimicked him, amused. All the hostility had disappeared and given place to a friendly interaction. Almost like the old times.

"So funny. What about Abigail? Sandy? Leah? Rose?"

"Oh, for crying out loud, Addy. If you're going to be naming her after someone in a movie, at least call her Alice." Sam joked. "Alice in Wonderland. I always loved that movie. And the cat." He mused aloud.

"Alice in Wonderland." Addison repeated slowly, a huge grin appearing on her face. "A whole new world for her. I like it."

"Huh… Addison… I was kidding. You can't name her aft-" Sam stuttered, panicking. "She'll be bullied at school."

"No, she won't." She told him, confidently, smiling. She came closer to Sam, resting her head on his shoulder, Alice still chewing her robe. Sam smiled at the gesture, placing his hand on hers. "She's a Montgomery."

**A/N: So, what did you think? I always find the 2****nd**** chapters the hardest to write, because I have to adapt what could be a one-shot to a multi chaptered story, but I think I nailed this one. Don't you? (it's okayyy, if you don't, really, this is just what I keep telling myself so I can sleep at night, you know?)**

**Anyway, tell me what you think. You know reviews=updates! :D**

**Febya**


	3. Ting

**Ting**

The elevator was warm. Hot, if she really thought it through. The thin walls appeared thinner by the minute, her head focusing on every single apparently insignificant detail. She shivered, and Alice imitated her. Sam glanced over at them, concerned.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm okay." She replied, looking up at the ceiling while making a bad attempt at whistling.

"No smalltalk, I see." He chuckled quietly.

"No smalltalk." Addison warned him.

"Okay, no need to. Counting the flies that keep banging on the ceiling's light is just as fun." He agreed, in mock seriousness.

"I thought so too." A final note to her voice let them both know the conversation had reached its end. Addison fixed her eyes on one dead fly and tried to ignore the huge, muscular, well built, strong, handsome body a few inches to her left. "Come on…" She cursed under her breath, trying to erase the image of her mind.

"Said something?"

"Nope." Her high-pitched tone made him chuckle once more. She switched Alice to her other arm. "Stop it."

"Sorry, sorry. You just forget I'm here, and I'll do the same with you." The ironic air to the sentence made her grumble and stomp her foot. "Childish?"

"Sam!" She reprehended him, her cheeks crimson.

"Okay, okay, I'm shutting up." He was still wearing a smile on his face, but the moment her furious eyes met his, he smirked. "Geez, just stay in your corner and I'll stay in mine. How long is this ride anyway?"

"Longer than it should be." Addison murmured.

Seconds passed. The door opened, but no person got in.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly is your problem?" Sam suddenly asked, frustrated, and grabbed her chin, gently pulling it so she would be facing him. She was taken aback by the variety of emotion his actions reflected.

"What…" She swallowed heavily and tried to back away. The small distance between their faces was starting to become unbearable, and she wondered what would happen if said distance suddenly vanished into thin air. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" His eyes searched for hers, but the latter were fixed on Alice. His fingers brushed her cheek, and she had to remind herself to breath. "What I mean is… I want you back."

"You… you do?" Addison allowed an uncertain smile to show itself.

"Yes, Addy. I do." His words were fierce, and she felt like floating. She giggled inwardly at how teenager-like it sounded. She could feel the space between them being shortened by a strong arm in her back pulling her towards Sam, and she wanted everything but to resist. Her lips were inches away from his, longing for them, and she was powerless against such a potent emotion.

They kissed. Passion, love, _friendship_, hatred turned into devotion, and ultimately, lust. Alice giggled, they both smiled and forgot to breathe. Perfection.

Ting.

"_Addison…?!"_

**A/N: Sorry, it's short, I know, but I needed to get this chapter done, so I can start the story for real, you know? And what about this cliffhanger, huh? Any guesses on who it is?**

**I promise that tomorrow there will be a chapter of at least 1,500 words, okay? Pleeeease, don't kill me :P And keep reading! These chapters may not sound at all that promising, but I can see the story in my head, and it will be perrrrrfect! (Or very close)**

**LOL, anyway, review, please? :D**


	4. Silent cough, cough

**Unusual, subtle, masked shriek**

"_Addison…?!"_

The elevator went silent. Even Alice seemed to realize something was wrong, as she buried her head in Addison's shirt. The smiles were nowhere to be found, and only the ghost of the baby's giggles remained as a proof that it had all, indeed, happened. Sam's hand was still touching her neck, and he was staring at the elevator's wall; the outside world carried a burden so heavy he feared even glancing at it. The seconds they had kissed seemed distant, impossible, a dream.

"I… we… I can explain…?" She tried. The moment the words left her mouth, they both knew they would be in vain. The assumptions had been made. That moment of weakness to which she had succumbed would be her label. And also that clinic's most recent gossip.

Violet chuckled, her arm tightly wrapped around Cooper's. "Hum… no need to. I think you two made it… pretty clear." She said in a sing-a-song voice, Addison could tell she was making a huge effort not to laugh, as the corners of her mouth kept trembling, threatening to release one more chuckle.

Cooper snorted.

"Oh, shut it, Coop. it's not like you haven't ever done worse." She smacked his arm playfully, relaxed, while discreetly glared at him. _Behave_, she mouthed.

"Worse?" Sam woke up, his eyes quickly focusing on the two members of their audience. The entrance of the clinic was empty, excluding them, and he found no reason not to contradict them. "How… how is this bad to begin with?" His stuttering was too loud, and scared Alice, who started crying. Cooper, who was about to retort, held his breath. Addison tried to hush her, slowly making her arms dance rhythmically, but she would not stop. "I'm sorry, Ally girl. Give her to me, Addison." He brought a hand to his forehead, embarrassed.

"Oh, don't worry, I've got her." She waved her head dismissively, smiling. Her eyes, on the other hand, were concerned.

"No, please." Sam pleaded. "It was my fault."

"Well, I…" She eyed him for a second. "I guess I can't say no to that." She smiled and handed him the baby. He took her in his arms and started patting her back soothingly. Addison grinned quietly, but something that had been, unbeknownst to her, upsetting her surfaced at last as she saw Alice's reddish face. "Can you…" She slid her fingers through her own forehead tiredly. "Can you see if she has a fever? I think she was out in the cold long before I found her. And when I held her right now I thought she was with a temperature, as her body felt so hot against mine."

"Sure." Sam's eyes scanned the baby, worry mirrored in them. He measured her temperature with two fingers in her forehead. "Oh, God, I think she does." He told her, his eyes nervously scanning the toddler. "Hum… Cooper!"

Violet and Cooper, who had been silently watching the exchange, were startled by the sudden exclamation. Sam stared at him expectantly, while he just gaped at them. Violet poked him. "Ouch. Hum…" He coughed. "Do you two care to explain why… how… what?" Cooper sighed, frustrated, at his apparent lack of words.

"Coop…" Addison begged. "Can you… can you fix her?" She cleared her throat and rested a hand on Sam's arm. "Please!" Addison groaned, stepping out of the elevator and grabbing him by the elbow as he showed no intentions of giving up the interrogation. Violet automatically released him, stunned. "You just need to know the essential, yes? Her name is Alice, about a year old, abandoned, and now…" She strengthened the grip on Sam and sought for the determination in his eyes she was so desperately in need of. Sam's steady breathing on her neck gave her the confidence to utter the word. "Mine." Violet gasped before squealing and clapping her hands in joy, and Cooper blinked, confused, refusing to make a comment, though. He was so going to have a therapeutic session with Violet later.

"Any…" He cleared his throat, glancing nervously at Violet. "Any allergies I should know about?"

"Cooper!" Violet slapped his forehead, impatient. "_They_ just got her a few hours ago. How on Earth would they know?"

"Chill out, guys. God! It's not my fault Mama and Papa bear here are outrageously intimidating me and giving me nothing to work with." He raised his hands defensively. Violet smirked. "Just… just hand her to me, and I'll do a check up." He asked, tentatively, giving small baby steps in their direction.

"A complete check up." Violet reformulated, her eyes losing the fierce glare. "Right?" She asked them.

"Right." Sam breathed, relieved, and Addison relaxed into his shoulder.

Cooper inhaled deeply and confirmed with a fierce nod of his head. "A complete check-up." All three adults surrounding him beamed, and Addison kissed Alice's cheek.

"You're going to be okay, baby girl. Yes, you are." She cooed, and Sam laughed.

"That voice is… pathetic, Addy." He mocked her, but his expression said otherwise.

"Oh, shut it. I saw you talking to Maya like this when she was a baby, too." She lifted her head to his level and raised her eyebrows, smirking, daring him to contradict her. He opened and closed his mouth several times before settling with a sigh of resignation. "In your face, Daddy." She tickled Alice. "Right, Alice? Right?" The small infant giggled.

"Hey, don't you turn on me too, Ally. Mommy's making fun of me, and you have to defend me." He furrowed his eyebrows in mock disappointment.

"Do they have _any_ idea that they just…?" Cooper stammered, a curious stare adorning his features.

"Nop."

"Should we…?"

"Nop."

"Ally's sick… We have to…"

"Don't."

"But don't we…?"

"Not in a million years."

"Okay."

**A/N: It's the second time I post this chapter! :P I've just been having some difficulties in the writing subject, because Sam, Addison and I kind of lost touch for a while, you know? But we're back on business, and I am going to post another chapter THIS VERY DAY, and this is So not a lie, okay? I promise. Scout's honor **

**Febya**


	5. Freakingishly

**A/N: I'll dedicate this chapter to my wonderful reviewers, who made this all possible! And iam-kelly, your support has been positively awesome!!**

**Freakingishly**

"Finally. For crying bloody freakingishly loud!"

A soft knock on the door startled the pediatrician. "That sounded wrong on so many levels… is that a word you should say in front of an infant, Cooper? Hell, is that even a word?" The accent gave her away, and he merely sighed, ignoring the painful pounding of his heart. Her voice infiltrated his already unfocused brain and he had to release Alice from his strong hold. The baby just lay down and played with her fingers. The highly colored office was deadly silent, and the fast respiration of the woman standing next to the door was making him nervous.

"Well, it's no worse than Hell." He tried, lamely.

Quick, loud steps in his direction. The sound of her heels was the only warning he had. Charlotte smacked his forehead.

"What did I just say?" She glared at him.

"But you-"

"Don't swear in front of her. What would her parents say if her first word were _freakingishly_? Huh?" She forced his eyes to meet hers.

Cooper mumbled something incomprehensible. At least, so he thought.

"What? What do you mean by _it wouldn't be that weird_?" Charlotte narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't say that." He shook his head vehemently. "No, I didn't. Never did. Okay." He backed off a few steps. She kept tapping her foot, arms crossed, her face an inch from his. Alice giggled. "I did. I did say, but not that. No, I said that the word really did sound weird. You know, freashki… no, freakingshy-"

"Cooper!" She dragged the word with enough intensity to make him swallow hard. "What… are you hiding… from me?" Charlotte hammered the words, and Cooper flinched considerably.

"N- nothing! What makes you think I'm hiding someth…" He sighed, frustrated, and bit his lip. "Violet told me not to tell!" He cried, triumphantly.

She just stared at him, badly concealed pity in her eyes. "Pathetic."

"I'm not." He contested, indignated.

"So are."

"I'm not!"

"Stop being a child, and take care of the one you had in your arms." She demanded, exasperated. "And just to think I came here to… to… to say something to someone who deserves everything but!" She turned around, a small tremble to her voice letting him know of the truth carried by her hurtful words. Alice gave a small sob, and he used all his inner strength not to stop Charlotte from leaving and instead picked the baby up.

"There, there, it's okay."

The loud, rash footsteps stopped. "What's wrong with her?"

Cooper smiled inwardly as he felt her coming closer to him. "So, Ice Queen's got a soft spot for babies after all." He said in a low, teasing, tender voice.

"Shut it. She's cute." She simply stated. "What's wrong with her?" She repeated.

"Alice…" He caressed her cheek. "Has a cold. She's not feeling all that well, are you, sweetie? Your throat must ache… and you look like you have a headache twice your size. Right?" He held Alice close to his body and let her cuddle in his chest.

"Just a cold? She must have a fever. She's hot." Charlotte touched her forehead.

"Yes, just a cold." He confirmed, patiently. "She needs to be kept warm and comfortable. And then she'll be ready for another round, won't you?" Cooper tickled her. "Those mean coughs always go after the cutest girls." He explained, in mock resignation.

Charlotte chuckled.

Cooper looked up from the baby, surprised. "What?"

"What what?"

"You chuckled. You don't chuckle when you're mad at me." Cooper pointed out, suspicious.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Now who's hiding things from whom?" He raised his eyebrow.

"You just…" She rolled her eyes and moaned. "It's just that you always sound so different when you're talking with babies. It's actually… really cute." Fidgeting, she focused on his hands.

"Wohoo, did you just compliment me?" He smiled. Charlotte appeared embarrassed, so he shrugged it off with a wave of his baby-free hand. "It's okay. I _really_ am cute."

She smacked his arm. "Jackass."

"Hey, no swearing near Alice." Cooper admonished. Charlotte laughed, still slightly flushed.

***

Violet cleared her throat loudly enough for Addison to hear her. "May I come in?"

The redhead lifted her head from the pile of papers on her desk. "Sure, sure. I couldn't concentrate anyway." She smiled and motioned for her to sit on the chair in front of hers. "So, let me guess. What brings you here is… Alice?"

Violet smirked in mock astonishment, brushing one hand in another. "How ever did you know?"

"Oh, you know, I had a feeling." She answered, fake pride oozing from her words.

"You seem to be having lots of those these days…" Violet started, careful.

"What do you mean?" Addison's confused eyebrows shot up. "Don't give me that shrink look, Vi." She warned her friend as the latter showed no intentions of providing her with the answer.

"Okay… I just mean that Sam… and Alice… and you… well, you have to… what I mean is…" Violet struggled for words, but her features became more restless by the minute as no inspired sentence came to her mind.

"There's only an Alice and I. There's no Sam and Alice. And neither is there a Sam and I. Okay?"

Doubt filled Violet's eyes as she stared at her friend's defensive mask, and she could only utter a fake mumble of acceptance.

"Sam's Naomi's ex- Husband." She emphasized the last word, and her eyes grew wide, as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire universe.

"I see. And how do you feel about it?" Violet made a small, yet useless, attempt at trying to get her to talk.

"Vi!"

"Okay, okay… I was just worried… you know what you're doing. Right?"

"Right." She soothed her.

"Cause Sam's-"

"I know, Violet."

"And you're-"

"Yes, I got it."

"And Alice's gotten to you two." Violet finished quickly. "Honestly… think, Addy, think. I know it will be good for both of you, but will everyone be that understanding?"

Addison was silent for a moment. "Are we still talking about the same thing?"

Violet laughed. "I don't know. That's the problem of this whole unfinished sentences thing."

"I just don't want to…" Addison cleared her throat and clasped her hands together, nervous.

"To hear it aloud. Yap, you're the master of avoidance." Violet smirked.

The redhead snickered. "And who exactly are you to talk?"

**A/N: I promised, and here it is! I hope it did not suck! I tried to make it fun and yet readable. You could tell me if I succeeded in this horribly difficult mission by… REVIEWING? :D**

**Thanks to all of you who have been with me from the very beginning!! (And to those who haven't as well; I'm not picky :P)**

**Febya**


	6. Eyes or Hair

**A/N: Once more, this chapter goes to my faithful readers and reviewers! Thank you to all of you!**

**Eyes or hair**

"Knock, knock." Cooper called, in a false falsetto voice, clenching Alice's fist and softly touching the woodened door with it.

"Oh, there she is." Violet lifted her head from the book and uncrossed her legs, smiling. "How is she, Coop?"

"She has a cold." He sat on the couch next to her and stared at the ceiling, while Alice played with his shirt. The office's window was semi closed, so not many rays of light managed to penetrate the glass.

"Oh, good. I feared she might have something el-"

"She has green eyes." Cooper interrupted her. Violet stared at him, slightly dumbfounded, and crossed her arms while leaning on his shoulder.

"Okay." She said, unsure.

"She has green eyes, but she has brown hair." He groaned and caressed Alice's cheek.

Violet took a peek at the grinning toddler. "That she does. I hadn't noticed, actually. She's beautiful."

"She is. But she has green eyes and brown hair!" Cooper emphasized with an exaggerated look of frustration embellishing his features.

"She does, Coop. There's nothing you can do about it…" Violet calmed him, dragging her patronizing and, yet, confused words.

"What's more important? Eyes or hair?" He wondered aloud. "Huh, Vi? Eyes or hair?"

The brunette cleared her throat at the sudden loss for words. "Hum… I suppose it's all… relative?" She tried, furrowing her eyebrows. "Really, Cooper, what's with the newly found insanity?"

"It's just…" He sighed. "Who do I tell first? Addison… or Sam?"

"Huh? Tell them what?"

"That's Ally's okay." He explained patiently. "Shrink me, okay? Who do I tell first? I mean… she's got Addy's eyes… but she's brown hair, just like Sam!" He switched Alice to his other arm and started fidgeting.

Violet laughed. Real, pure, laughs that mocked every inch of Cooper.

"What? Stop laughing! It's a valid question, if you ask me!"

She stopped laughing and smiled, instead. "Is it?"

Cooper groaned once again. "Oh, let it go. I'll figure it out myself… bloody shrinks. Why can't you ever answer me like normal people would?"

Violet smacked his arm.

"Hey, what is it with you women today? Stop beating the crap out of me."

She slapped his forehead and ignored his yells of protest.

"_You_ should know better than to swear in front of Alice."

***

Addison's legs were comfortably resting on the sofa, her head on the pillow. The conversation with Violet had confused her, to say the least, and it was all beginning to be a little too much for her to handle. She wanted everything but to face the facts, and she was asking very little. She just wanted to have a baby. Was that so difficult that even when one was literally offered to her it had to bring a potential dad with it?

She shook her head to clear some ideas and buried her face in the pillow as she had done in the morning, just before falling asleep and sleeping with the mystery man. She closed her eyes. She was amazingly close to drifting off to Dreamland when…

"Addison."

Moaning inwardly, she opened her lazy eyes.

"Oh, sorry, I was just checking if you were really asleep. I thought I'd murmured… Sorry. I'll come back lat-"

Addison yawned and brushed it off with a weak wave of her hand. "Oh, don't worry. Sleep's just my way of avoiding things. I'm an avoider. Violet says I'm the master of avoidance." She smiled sheepishly. Sam chuckled.

"Who's she to talk?" He entered the cozy office and sat on the small table in front of the sofa.

"Exactly." She stretched lazily. "So… what brings you here to my humble bureau of avoidance?"

"Hum… I want to avoid." He explained, a small smile on his face.

"That much I'd gathered. But what or who do you want to avoid?" She asked him, a curious glint in her eyes.

He sighed and got up.

"Oh, Sam, don't-" The glint disappeared and was replaced by sadness over apparently prying.

"Let me." He interrupted her and sat on the couch, gently allowing her to rest her head on his lap. He brushed her hair. "I don't really want to avoid. I want to… know… you know?"

Addison chuckled. "No. But here's a thought… maybe if you told me I would have a small idea of what you're talking about."

"Witty. You reckon?"

"Yap."

"Then I guess it's worth a try. I want to know." He breathed, slowly, patiently, while still caressing her hair. Addison did not rush him. "You. And Alice. And I want to know if… if you want to know. Me."

Addison's heart started pounding more than healthily heavily in her chest and her cheeks flustered. "You do?"

"I wasn't kidding in the elevator, in case you failed to notice."

"You… you weren't?" She asked, more hopefully than the intended. She turned her head to face him, and he placed a finger over her lips, delicately touching them.

"I wasn't."

"you weren't kidding. That…" She swallowed hard. "That kiss was not kidding either, I imagine."

"No." He laughed, breaking the recently settled tension. "The kiss was most certainly not kidding either. But if you have doubts, maybe I could…"

He pulled her upper body close to his, and supported her head with one hand, the other keeping her chin on the perfect level. Their hesitant lips met once more, finally acquainted with each other, and the kiss was more natural, like a habit or something similar. Breathing was, again, underestimated.

"_Dad?!"_

**A/N: So, okay, this really was not a cliffhanger, as you know who interrupted them, but I want to know what you think. Should I make that person (for those who miraculously still have no clue over who it is) happy or angry about the who Sam-Addison-Alice thing?**

**Thank you for reading!!**

**Febya**


	7. Technically

**A/N: This chapter goes to… one of my reviewers from the very beginning, and that has made some very constructive criticism… Corazon90!! Thank you so much! (each chapter will be dedicated to one of you, you lucky people! - No sarcastic laughs allowed, yes?)**

"_Dad?!"_

Stuck. Stuck in the same compromising, bewitching position. His lips feeling hers, his hand on her neck, a longing look in both sets of eyes. Addison knew what she needed to do in order to end the spell. She just needed to say the magic words, which would include a dubious moan and an equally dubious rejection, reluctance and urgency oozing from her actions. Compelled to finish the heartbreaking task by the surprised, taken aback voice that infiltrated her distracted brain, she moved away.

"Oh, God, I'm… I'm so, so sorry…" Addison straightened herself up, clothes and hair included, and wondered how stained her lipstick would be, gasping as she felt the sticky substance all over her cheeks. It hadn't even been that big of a kiss. How had her red lipstick got all the way up to her cheeks? "Oh, Maya, I'm so… Please, don't… oh, God…"

"Addison, breathe." Sam told her, calmly, his face unreadable, his clothes messed up from the strong grip she had had on his shirt.

She did as he said. Slow, steady, regular breaths.

"Good. Now, would you please look at my daughter's face and see how mad she looks?" Sam chuckled.

Addison kept on staring at the floor. Her head refused to believe Maya, of all people, would be supportive of their relationship. She would rather fix her eyes on the carpet and memorize all the spots than face the pregnant teenager. Something deep down in her mind told her Sam was only being the nice guy she knew he was, trying to relieve the pain her shoulders were feeling from all the pressure that had came from something he had helped creating, and his words sounded fake. They tasted like fake food, so they would be fake as well, for sure.

"You don't… you don't have to lie, Sam… Maya has every right to-" Stepping on the loose ends of her carpet with the sharp end of her shoe, she sighed defeated.

"Be mad at you?" The innocent voice of the only child in the room echoed in the small room, and the giggle that followed the astonished words forced Addison to look up. "Why, you were only snogging my Dad's brain out… I don't see where's the harm in that…" She let her words trail away and grinned at the couple, winking at them.

"You… you…" Addison cleared her throat, eyes bulging in disbelief. "Don't?"

Maya shook her head, amused. "Should I?"

"No. No…" Sam rushed in. "She's just overwhelmed by my… kiss… Maya, forgive her." He grinned, and Addison smacked him softly in the arm. The shock of the _lack of shock_ had worn off, and her eyes were still bulged with relief at the girl's amusement.

"Just to let you know, I liked it better when Daniel Florium kissed me." Addison raised her eyebrows mischievously and giggled at Maya, who laughed back.

"Ouch, did that hurt? Even I know that guy… Mom used to talk about how extremely _silky_ his hair had looked until she touched it and her hand was yucky for a week!" Maya walked a few steps in their direction and sat on the small table. "And you, according to Auntie Addy, kiss worse than him… what a disappointment. To know my Dad's below the greasy one…"

Sam eyes them both, the merciless tease that presented itself in the glint that embellished their eyes daring him to retort. He narrowed his eyes, his ego hurt.

"I'll never… ever… kiss you again." He pouted and faced the ceiling.

"You promise?" She asked in mock hope.

"Yes."

"But can _I_ kiss you again?" A witty smile broke into her lips.

"No…" He said, hesitant, and closed his eyes childishly.

"Pretty please?"

"Nop."

"C'mon, Daddy. Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Well, I like cherries…" He shrugged.

"That you do. My lipstick tastes like cherries." Addison added suggestively, cheekily. Sam choked on air, and she patted his back soothingly.

Maya coughed subtly. "And… that's my cue to leave the happy couple." She stood up from the table, a look of disgust mixed with barely disguised amusement on her face. "You know… if you have a kid it will be younger than his nephew/ niece." She wondered, her face still towards the couple. "Now that… would be weird."

Addison, whose hand was clutching Sam's, strengthened the grip. Sam gulped.

"Yeah… it _would_."

"Silly me. Making movies when you've not even gone public about it." She laughed at her own stupidity, innocent squeals stabbing them. She left the office, but the ghost of her time there weighed on their shoulders.

"Technically… she's not yours." Addison tried, her voice hesitant.

"Technically." He emphasized.

"And she'll be older than Maya's…"

"Yes, I get it." He retorted quickly, disabling her from finishing the sentence on purpose.

"So technically… we're good?"

"I guess." He put an arm protectively around her shoulders, and she closed her eyes, wanting to preserve the moment.

**A/N: I've got nothing to say except I'M SORRY for the delay! It's just that I went on a school trip to London (Yesss, it was freaking awesome!) and I had little time to write.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

Febya


End file.
